What A Night (Creepypasta Yaoi)
by Sacredheart99
Summary: Quill Carter, Christopher Simmons and James Luther are all serial killers. And they're caught in a love triangle. Featuring my original characters and a friend'd OC (XxterbytwistxX). Yaoi everywhere, eventual lemon(s). PM and review for suggestions. Not accepting OCs. Cover art by viantart of Quill Carter. Read and Review. Flame me all you like. I don't care.


(I own only my creepypastas in this story, Careless Whisper is owned and created by XxterbytwistxX. I do not own any of the original Creepypastas in here I.E. Jeff the Killer or Slenderman.)

(Rated M For lemon, swearing, yaoi and adult themes)

(Dedecated to my awesome friend XxterbytwistxX. You perverted yaoi fan ;-D. More chapters coming soon, this is a filler chapter… sorry.)

XXX

"Five kings, you know what that means Chris" the ash blonde male smirked to the brunette male across the table, laying down his cards. The brunette, Christopher, gritted his teeth "Why the hell did I agree to play strip poker with you anyway Quill? I always lose and end up naked, if I didn't know any better… I'd say you _want_ me naked…" he grinned back, showcasing his sharp serrated shark-like teeth, removing his shirt.

Quill didn't even flinch at that comment "Dude, I've fucked you three times already. I know your body better than you do."

A small, quiet giggle alerted them both to the dark haired male hiding behind the kitchen counter, sneakily watching both of them. Quill sat there in his jeans, black flannel off as well as his white shirt on the table showing that he hadn't had the advantage the _entire_ game. Christopher however now only sat there in his boxers after losing most of his attire in the game of strip poker. Even his teddy-bear mask Norbert sat on the pile.

Quill stood and reached behind the bench, grabbing the small dark haired male by the scruff of his shirt "Jimmy, it's no fun to be a pervert. Take it from Mr Sex-Hungry over there," Quill said, earning a glare from Chris who began to put his shirt back on as well as his jeans and sneakers. Jimmy, brushing the black hair from his face and adjusting his white mask, three claw marks over one eye, smiled weakly "Aww, you're no fun. I was just admiring the view," he giggled, eyes falling over Quill's abs.

"Yeah well the view could use a little less admiring," the ash blonde male added.

"Once again, no fun. I think your sense of humour died when you did," Jimmy smirked, hands on hips as the ash blonde male relinquished him. He didn't need to turn to know that Christopher was laughing his ass off (even though most people agreed he had no ass). "I think Careless is right," the brunette said "you have no humour. Remember last week?"

Jimmy nodded and smirked behind his white mask while Quill grimaced "You guys dropped an anvil on me just for laughs, I nearly broke my back. You sick fucks stop laughing!" he snapped, Chris and Jimmy both stopping. The three males were all serial killers living in the Slender Mansion, going by aliases to hide what identity they had. Christopher, donning a hollowed out bear head as a mask was called Psycho teddy.

Jimmy, having an unusually quiet (yet loud when yelling) voice was called Careless Whisper.

Quill, not bothering with a serial killer name went by his full name Quill Carter. It was usually enough to scare the crap out of anybody with sanity if they knew who he was. Jimmy cowered back, sniffling. The ash blonde mane sighed and grabbed his shirt, putting it on along with his flannelette "Sorry James, I just… It's been a hard week for me."

Then Christopher leaned over and whispered "Don't worry, he just hasn't been laid in a week. I'd be cranky if I could last that long without fucking" into the black haired male's ear, making him giggle. "Why don't I help him with that then?" Jimmy grinned seductively, winking at the seven foot tall Quill with a smirk. Quill raised a brow "Last time we did you said I nearly tore you in half, and that you couldn't ride a bicycle again. Not to mention…"

"Don't worry bae, just meet me in my room at eight tonight. I'll bust out my special toys," Christopher whispered to Jimmy, making the smaller male shiver in anticipation. This ticked Quill off. He had secret feelings for the dark haired James Luther, and even after the one time they made love in Jimmy's bed, he still couldn't admit his feelings. It utterly grinded his gears when Psycho just came along and flirted with _his_ Jimmy.

Quill whipped his hand up to slap Psycho, sending him flying across the room into the cupboard. The dark haired Jimmy squeaked and moved against the far wall, taken aback by his usually docile friend's outburst. Chris wiped his lip, licking the crimson from his fingerless gloved hands, standing up. "Oh, jealous are we?" he snickered, whipping out his twin kitchen knives sharpened intimidatingly.

Quill reached behind him to grab his scythe, grabbing onto it tightly "Of a pussy like you? No way you little bitch."

Psycho burst out in roaring laughter, button-eye twitching. "Oh fucking try me shit-dick!" he burst out, charging Quill with knives ready to meet Quill's tall scythe. Metal collided, parrying blows and near-miss hits ensued. Sparks flew from the grazing metal, almost setting Jimmy's jean leg on fire. At one point in the fight Psycho landed a blow to Quill's gut with his foot, but Quill retaliated with a painful bite (FYI Quill's a demonic vampire) to the brunette's arm and almost tore it off.

In all the commotion the normally quiet James had begun to try and calm himself down from the violent display in front of him, his heart-rate speeding up drastically. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he finally opened his mouth to talk. But it came out as more of a powerful scream. " _STOP THIS NOW!_ " he roared in an almost alien voice to his own " _YOU'RE SCARING ME!_ "

Both males stopped and stood, wiping their mouths of blood and ignoring pain in places. Quill felt a greater pain in his un-beating heart when he saw that Jimmy had not only pushed his mask to the side but he… he was crying. His eyes when seen under the mask were gold, but when he removed the mask they were seen as a deep forest green. And despite his five foot ten height James could kick ass if need be.

He looked to the two people he called his friends, angry "Both of you should be ashamed of yourself, but Quill…" he said, facing the tall ash blonde "… you started this. Why? Why start this stupid fight? Tell me." Quill looked away, the feeling of dread and embarrassment lingering "I… I can't tell you" he practically whispered, feeling his eyes tear up. Chris turned away "Can't you just tell him that you love him?"

He whipped around to face the brunette "S-shut up!"

Chris didn't even seem fazed by that comment "I didn't have anything else to say anyway, and besides, it's not like jerking off by yourself is so bad. Smell ya later," he said, walking away. Quill sighed and went to walk away as well, but felt Jimmy's smaller hand grab his wrist. The dark haired male looked worried yet curious " _Do_ you love me Quill? Or did Psycho just say that to tease you?" he asked the vampire.

 _I can't possibly tell Jimmy how I feel… I just can't get the words out…_

If his heart could beat it'd be racing right then.

"It… it was…"

Jimmy placed a finger to Quill's lips, smiling shyly "It's ok, I know. If you need me I'll be in my room." Without another word the dark haired male walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and out of sight. Quill looked out the window, seeing the sky brighten. He cursed, realising that he had lost track of time and had to be asleep upstairs before sunrise. The sun would severely injure him, making his skin bubble and peel off.

He dashed up the stairs, past Jimmy's room and into his own. _Maybe I just have to sleep this heart-ache off_ , he thought as he undressed completely and got under his covers. He slept naked as he felt clothes hinder him under the blankets, even simple pyjamas or even boxers bothered him. But he never went commando, he'd had bad experiences with that. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, it coming a lot easier for vampires.

They didn't sleep per say as much as they did hibernate or 'shut down' for the night. It was a way of helping them survive long periods without blood, but he had enough blood stocked up in his mini-fridge. In fact he sat up, got up and grabbed a blood-bag out of the fridge, slapping it to his extended fangs and drinking. It was 'type AB positive', a very rare blood type that Jimmy himself had. It had caused a few… passionate feedings in the past.

Once the baggie was bled dry he tossed it into his trashcan and dove back under the covers, shutting his brain off for the night. But one single thought remained; _Jimmy_.

XXX

"Oh how cute, look at the little angel sleeping…" a quiet voice murmured from the doorway, revealed to be a lanky tan skinned boy with snow-white hair and golden eyes, donning his blue flannel pyjamas as he glanced James asleep curled up in his bed. The pale, black haired beside him scoffed "Yeah so? You don't have a thing for him do you Tristan?" he asked grumpily.

Tristan shook his head "Jeff, no, you know that I'm yours and yours alone. I'd never cheat on you with Jimmy, I'm just saying that he has Quill and Chris fighting over him daily. He's got to be special if he gets the love triangle treatment," the white haired male said, turning and walking with his boyfriend Jeff to their room.

"Yeah, but the only reason you don't get that treatment is because _I_ got to you first and branded you as mine," the dark haired male said, draping his arm around Tristan's waist possessively as they came to their room. Pushing open the door Tristan crawled into bed, Jeff following suit and lying beside him. "Jeff… who do you think Jimmy will end up with? It's like some stupid game of hot potato… one week he likes Psycho… the next he doesn't…" Tristan asked, turning to Jeff.

Jeff shrugged and pulled the white haired male closer until their bodies pressed, kissing the top of his head and snuggling into him "I don't know, but I can tell you that whoever he ends up with… is gonna need a whole fucking truckload of luck in their pocket."

"Personally, I think he should go for Quill. They're so cute,"

"Well personally, we're overdue for a good tumble in the sheets babe…" Jeff grinned, eyes shimmering in the light of the bedside lamp as he crawled on top of Tristan. Tristan chuckled and pulled his boyfriend flat on top of him, locking their lips passionately, pulling away for air. Jeff ran his fingers through Tristan's hair, smiling "Well… I guess that's a yes then. Prepare your anus."

Tristan chuckled again "How many times _have_ we had sex Jeff? My anus was prepared when you started kissing me."

"Good, now get naked."

"Yes sir."

XXX

 **Aww, how'd you like the first chapter? And the little bit of Jeff X Tristan shipping at the end? I SHIP THEM LIKE FED-EX. Sorry nothing exciting happened (yaoi wise) in this chapter, it was more of a filler chapter. Luckily I managed to write this in one day and one night, and one morning of the next day so yay for me. I know how popular yaoi is and yaoi creepypasta… daaaaaaaamn!**

 **Tell me what you think and what should happen next chapter or later chapters.**

 **Hugs,**

 **BloodyChu / SacredHeart99**


End file.
